


The Mirror

by Philiaf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 开始新生活的纽特走进了人们不敢进入的废弃百货大楼，从那之后厄运缠身





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 鬼镜au，是17年的脑洞，扔到现在才写出来orz  
看au识类型，不知道自己写得可不可怕，但也不建议晚上看，内容有些地方还是很血腥的，阅读时请做好心理准备。虽然喜爱鬼片和灵异小说，但对这个类型我超苦手，写了两个月才搞定，这几天还遭遇了重感冒，幸好提前一周写完了，不然我今天都发不了……  
开脑洞的时候还是小动物1，按照当时的剧情发展曾以为克雷登斯会黑化，但2里面的他实在太正常了，再安排他在这里当反派不合适，所以最终决定换人  
这个故事里牵扯到了两人的过去，是我不想写的一个脑洞，看了spn以后觉得更适合他们就贡献给了spn（被打，里面的驱魔手段都是向spn学的，spn元素众多（真的很多_(: 」∠)＿

零

“你们为什么要这样对我！！！”  
撕心裂肺的声音在房间回荡。

一

社区主干道上长时间挂着售卖的空屋卖出去了。  
在第一天撤下牌子的时候，这件事就成为附近居民议论的话题。中介带着不同的人进进出出了几个月，却一直没有什么动静，人们议论纷纷，甚至传出“上一任住户的负面情绪在屋子里生根发芽影响了看房的人导致一笔都没谈成”这样的无稽谬论。最后所有人都觉得那栋房子近期不会再有人住进去了，以至于谁都没注意到最后一次中介带来参观的是什么样的人。  
“希望是个通情达理的人。”不知是谁说了这么一句，但所有人都点头附和。  
不怪他们这么想，前一任住在这里的科纳德夫妇一家可以评上最糟糕的邻居前五名，他家的孩子简直就是一个小恶棍，谁提到他们都会双手握拳，咬紧后槽牙。知道他们要搬走了以后，几乎所有人都开了瓶香槟以示庆祝。  
所以，对这个情况还不知情的纽特·斯卡曼德带着他的猫和狗——卢卡和托托，还有为数不多的家当在万众期待中正驶向这个新家。  
打在车上的橙色光晕飞快掠过，车载收音机播放着深夜节目，低沉的男性声音说着今日的心灵鸡汤，纽特并不喜欢这类节目，但这个声音极像他认识的一个人。或许是聊以慰藉，每当睡不着的时候他就会收听这个节目，直至困意袭来。当然今晚是无法睡觉了，他还要赶一晚的路去自己的新家，开启新的生活，打开收音机不过是一个顺手的习惯。  
卢卡不知何时从后座跃到副驾，打了几个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，又蜷成一团睡了，觉浅的托托感觉到贴在身上的热源消失了，起身寻找，在看到熟悉的黑色毛团正窝在副驾上随着呼吸起伏后，哼哼几声便躺回后座继续睡觉。  
纽特揉了揉卢卡得到几声不满的抗议，他收回手，嘴角微微上扬，他关了收音机，觉得今晚暂时不需要了。

二

车开了一宿，在清晨的时候赶到了新家的社区。纽特根据导航七拐八拐地开到了新家的门口，一路上见到三名遛狗的和两名晨跑的，他能感受到那些人的视线——是一种观察陌生人的窥探的视线——直直的落在他的身上。纽特耸了耸肩，对此到感觉无所谓，好奇心嘛。  
“欢迎我来到新家。”纽特对着那栋二层小屋露出满意的笑容。  
距纽特搬到这里已经过去三天，但还没有几个人见过他，人们也只是有了新邻居已经来了这么一个概念。这不怪他，买家具，找工作等一系列的事让他焦头烂额，坐下是奢侈，只有睡觉的时候才会躺上床。还好这样的状态没有持续几天，社区的人们也总算是见到了纽特，这个有着金棕色蓬松短发的青年迅速得到了大家的喜爱，他们也纷纷松了口气——新邻居不是个怪人。  
而对于纽特来讲这里什么都好，人很热情，工作机遇也多，他很快便适应了，不仅买到了称心的家具，还找到了一份不错的工作，卢卡和托托也很喜欢这里。但只有一个地方会让他皱眉。  
纽特搬来的月份很不错，几乎都是晴好的天气，偶尔下一两场雨调节一下刚刚升起的气温，让每一天都保持在一个舒适的温度上。纽特这两周都在收拾他的前院，他铲掉了上一任住户在前庭里留下的那些东西，重新翻了土，铺好了草坪，种下几株灌木，一小片花，摆了一两个花园矮人。脑子里的设想已经初具规模，就差几笔点睛和一些细节，就彻底完工了。  
“早上好。”稍稍有些发尖的女性声音从纽特身后传来，他停下手头的事转身见到了一张陌生的面孔。  
“早。”纽特微笑着点头致意。  
“听口音你不像这里人，英国人？”陌生的金发女性稍稍吃了一惊，甚至忘了自我介绍。  
“是，前几年在密西西比创业，公司不景气破产了，没脸回去，东奔西跑的好不容易在这里找了份新工作重新开始。”纽特把早烂熟于心的一套说辞讲给对方。  
“那可真是辛苦。”  
“还好，习惯了。”  
纽特的笑容宛若阳光，让人沉醉，女性晃了下神，突然意识到还未做自我介绍：“我是玛丽安·琪尔，就住在那边，刚度假回来就听说这里搬来了新的邻居，就过来看看。”  
“你好，我叫纽特，纽特·斯卡曼德。”  
纽特温和的态度与样貌深得人心，玛丽安很高兴科纳德一家搬走后是这样的人成为邻居。她忘记预约了美容的事，站定在那里想跟纽特多聊几句，正好此时鲁西纳一家也路过这里，相互问候后很顺理成章地加入了聊天的行列。  
一开始的话题都是围绕着纽特，在他有意回避了一些问题后便逐渐转到附近一些琐碎的事，纽特觉得他的机会来了，向三人打听起他最在意的一件事。  
“说起来我在遛托托的时候总能路过一栋被围住的烧毁的建筑。”纽特装作很随意的样子，朝建筑所在的方向比划了一下，“那里真是占了很大的一片地方，想避开都不行。”  
玛丽安和鲁西纳夫妇一听心照不宣的互看了一眼，他们知道纽特说的是什么——萨吉马特百货大楼，曾经号称是这里最大的综合购物中心，在一个很显眼的位置上占据了很的广面积。说是大楼但其实只有三层，只是每层都高得不可思议，在最繁盛的时候堪称是这里的地标，但现在，烧得焦黑的墙面看着破旧不堪，简直像是上个世纪的产物，夜深人静的时候更显得阴森可怕，不要说流浪汉了，连野猫野狗都不愿意靠近那里。  
三人动作一致地摇头跟纽特说不要去，不仅仅因为那里是危楼。听到这里，再看他们的表情就明白他们的话还有半句没说完，纽特有种不好的预感。  
“那为什么不拆？”  
纽特的问题让三人的脸色一下就变了，他们面面相觑了一阵，最后是鲁西纳先生开的口：“当然想拆，我听说本来是想翻新一下再重新营业，但工程做到一半的时候百货大楼的东家又决定拆掉，这件事很多人都反对，毕竟这里是这附近最大的商场，一年的营业额可不是一笔小数。但最后谁都没有劝动，工程车还是开进来了，可还没动工呢就就又停了，从那以后再无人问津。很多人都传里面有什么不太好的东西，说是烧死在那里的死人作祟，怨气太重成为了恶灵。”  
“还有人说啊，”鲁西纳太太猛地靠近纽特，她原本眼睛就比常人大一些，现在睁得更大了，甚至有点吓人，“那里接通了地狱。”  
“这就太扯了。”鲁西纳先生把他的夫人拽了回来，对她的说法不屑一顾，“反正不管谣言怎么说，那里作为危楼也是很不安全的，你可千万别好奇的过去。”他这明显是在叮嘱纽特。  
“谢谢，我一定不进去。”纽特微笑着道谢。  
站在一旁的玛丽安随手看了下时间，尖叫一声：“我约的美容要到点了！”  
事情发生得太过突然，纽特和鲁西纳夫妇还没反应过来，她就已经跑远了，看着她飞奔离去的背影让人啼笑皆非。  
“你别在意，她就是这样毛毛躁躁的，但人不错。”鲁西纳太太替她开脱了一句，纽特也只是笑笑。  
玛丽安离开后鲁西纳一家也跟纽特告别，还没走多远，他就听到他们谈论起曾住在这里的上一任住户。  
“说起来科纳德他们家当时像是逃难一样的离开了。”  
“大概是作恶太多怕被报复吧。”  
“可我听安娜说，她在医院工作的丈夫跟她说凯利斯她胳膊上有大面积烧伤。”  
“不要在外面瞎打听。”  
“他们说得可是有鼻子有眼的！”  
鲁西纳夫妇二人越走越远，最后只有一些零星碎语不时传到纽特耳中。  
“她儿子进去了？”  
……  
“要我说那就是活该。”  
……  
“不会真的闹鬼吧。”  
“瞎说。”  
纽特叹了口气，“闹鬼”这个词让他后脊发凉，他搓了搓胳膊想要驱掉这份寒意。在不远处趴着晒太阳的托托敏锐地感受到纽特的不安，走过来蹭了蹭他的腿。  
“我没事。”纽特弯下腰挠了挠托托的下巴，“我没事，”他又强调了一遍，“去找卢卡吧，别让它毁了我新买的家具。”即使是二手的。  
托托哼哼几声，舔了下纽特的手，便进屋寻找那只不知道在哪里磨爪子的黑色毛球。  
接近午时的太阳逐渐毒辣起来，只稍站一会便会出一层薄汗，更不要说一直埋头苦干的纽特了，他简直像是被水洗了一样。他突然有点怀念还是两个人的时候，至少还有人能帮着搭把手。  
“不知道他现在怎么样了。”纽特一想起那个人不规律的作息不由得轻叹一声，又很快懊恼地摇了摇头，“说好不再想的。”

三

纽特养了一猫一狗——卢卡和托托，卢卡可以一天在家呆着不出门——逐渐朝着圆球的趋势发展，而托托就不一样了，像金毛这样的大型犬需要充足的运动量，这就导致纽特每次遛狗的时候都无法避免的要路过那栋百货大楼。那是一栋与周围格格不入的建筑，被大火烧焦的墙体让整体更加阴森。纽特从生理上就排斥这个地方，他每次路过的时候都会尽可能离远一些，好在这半年多的时间里没有发生什么事。  
有的时候就是这样，警惕心一放下来就一定会出事。  
这一天纽特莫名的有些心烦意乱。他发错了一封邮件；打碎了自己最喜欢的杯子；电脑死机了一次，要重新写一遍没有保存的文档。唯一庆幸的是他救下了差点被他碎掉的重要文件。纽特觉得今天不适宜干任何事，他迅速的交接好工作逃离了公司。  
躲在家里总不会有事了吧。他想。  
然而在傍晚例行遛狗的时候，一辆汽车突然失控，直直地向纽特所在的方向冲过来，如果不是他反应及时，此时就已经成了车下亡魂。车子不用说彻彻底底的报废了，这场突如其来的车祸吓呆了众人，托托更是被吓得挣脱牵引绳跑得无影无踪。  
等纽特万分焦急地做好笔录后，天已擦黑，他拜托留下录笔录的行人和警察一起寻找，让他欣慰的是他们全都同意了。人们分头找了半天都没找到，纽特急坏了，托托一直很胆小，现在可能正缩在哪个角落里等他。  
阴冷的空气从右方袭来，纽特一扭头就看到那栋百货大楼近在咫尺。  
“不会吧……”  
虽然嘴上不承认，但他还是进去了。门里门外如同两个世界，里面黑漆漆的，布满尘土，随着太阳的西沉，最后一点光线都逃离了这里。墙壁全是火烧的痕迹，里面基本上都搬空了，只剩下一些当时遗留下来的建材横七八竖的散落在一楼。现在看起来异常简陋的水磨石地板上叠放着几个巨大的水晶吊灯，即使已经变得破烂不堪也能从规模上窥探出过去恢弘壮丽的样子。一楼的大厅有一面巨大的镜子，经历了那场大火后已经裂成了不等的几块，还有一部分不翼而飞，这着实让纽特吓了一跳，这里的氛围再加上布满裂纹的镜子里畸形的人影，他差点以为见到了寄宿在镜中的幽灵。惊魂未定的纽特深吸了几口气，无法言喻的压迫感让他非常不舒服，他要尽快找到托托离开这里。纽特举着充当手电的手机在一楼寻找，他大喊着托托的名字，没多久便得到回应，他松了口气，顺着声音冲向二楼，看到了满身是土的托托。  
“不要再乱跑了！”纽特的语气中透着满满的担心，他重新给托托拴好绳子急匆匆地离开了这个让人不舒服的地方。纽特逐渐远去的背影映在一面玻璃上，突然两只像爪子一样干枯、漆黑的手按在上面，一张同样漆黑的脸逐渐从镜子中显露出来，它混黄溃烂的眼睛直勾勾地盯着纽特离去的背影。  
“跟我玩吧。”小小的声音淹没在黑暗中，变成几不可闻的窃窃私语。  
纽特像感应到什么，猛地回身看了一眼，身后除了破败的建筑别无他物，光线照不到的黑暗深处犹如猛兽的血盆大口仿佛要将他吞噬，他拽着托托匆忙地逃离了这里。  
纽特出来后很快与人们汇合告诉他们狗找回来了的好消息，他郑重感谢了那些一起帮忙寻找的人们就带着托托回家了。  
本以为离开这么久会得到卢卡的欢迎却被无情的呵斥了，它尾巴上的毛全炸开了，还挠伤了他，纽特拍了一下卢卡的头以示惩戒，没再多说什么就去药柜翻找伤药。就在他翻找的时候，一片黑色的灰烬出现在他身后的玻璃中旋转着，逐渐的灰烬越聚越多，拼凑出一个黑色的人型，在百货大楼里出现的黑影也出现在了纽特的家中，像是一路跟着他回来的。它混黄的眼还如刚才那般紧盯着纽特，看着他的一举一动，它的嘴角扯出一个不怀好意的笑容。  
纽特莫名的打了一个冷颤，他感觉本应空无一人的身后有什么东西存在，这个感觉很不好，让他想起一年前的那些事，连他自己都没有注意到拿着消毒水的手在微微颤抖。卢卡充满威胁的嘶吼声非常不合时宜的从身后响起，纽特的恐惧几乎到达了临界值，他强打起精神，努力让自己镇定下来，嘴中轻声念了几遍某个人曾经教给他的简易驱魔咒，这个咒语他用过几次时灵时不灵的，现在沦为了给自己壮胆的一个心理安慰。纽特一建设好了心理防线便立刻转过身，发现除了还在发出威胁声响的卢卡外什么都没有，他轻笑几声觉得自己果然还是太敏感了。  
“刚从那种地方回来，难免的。”他自我安慰道。  
纽特上完药又去找卢卡想要安抚它，还是以失败告终，它不断地嘶吼抓挠，根本不见从前的乖巧，转念又想去找托托，叫了几声也没有得到一丝反应，不知躲到哪里去了。纽特嗅了嗅自己身上的衣服，满满的尘土味，好像还带着点焦糊的味道，他觉得可能是这个带着百货大楼里的陌生气味才让卢卡不喜欢的，托托的话，八成是刚才吓到了。纽特决定先去洗个澡，把这一身的味儿冲掉，他又想到了托托那一身的脏毛，无奈的叹了口气：“明天再说吧，今天吓成那个样子可不是时候。”  
纽特泡在热水中发出了舒服的呻吟声，疲惫与烦恼随着蒸腾的热气消散一空，他闭上眼享受着片刻的悠闲。  
“陪我玩吧。”安静的浴室中突然出现细小尖锐的声音。  
纽特顿了一下，他从浴缸中坐起，谨慎地环顾四周没有看出什么异样，这时邻居家孩子们尖声嘻闹的声音传了过来，这让他松了口气。  
刚才的声音也是从那边传过来的吧。他想。  
纽特洗了把脸，重新泡回浴缸中，他觉得自己今天神经太过敏感了。在纽特重新躺回浴缸后，刚才的那个黑影出现在浴室的镜子中，浑浊的眼睛阴森森地盯着他。  
纽特擦着水珠从浴室出来的时候，托托已经趴回自己的小窝，而卢卡还在戒备着。纽特走过去揉了揉托托，喂了它点小零食，又想尽办法去安抚卢卡却一点用都没有，最后他把逗猫棒随手一放，暂且随它去了。  
夜深人静，屋外连一丝风都没有。托托突然竖起耳朵警戒的从窝中爬起，卢卡一直没睡，早已站在沙发上发出轻轻的嘶嘶声。  
黑影出现了，它在客厅的穿衣镜中现形，略微环顾了一下便开始在客厅的窗户玻璃中穿梭游走，绕着一猫一狗走了一圈又一圈。  
托托躲在了自以为安全的范围内，嘴中发出一声声的呜咽，卢卡则像冲向风车的堂吉柯德，对着玻璃发出威胁的嘶吼。黑影对它产生了兴趣，只是一瞬就来到卢卡的面前，身后留下一串漆黑的脚印。看着黑影的靠近，卢卡全身的毛系数炸开，它挥舞着利爪，呲着牙去恐吓这个让人毛骨悚然的东西。  
“你要陪我玩吗？”黑影开口说话了，血红的嘴衬着焦黑开裂的皮肤惊悚异常。  
黑影伸出枯爪般的手抓住卢卡映在玻璃中的身影，玻璃外的它也随之被提起，它的叫声从恐吓式的嘶吼变成凄惨的嚎叫，悬在半空的身子不停扭动。  
“你不好玩。”黑影很快厌烦了，它用了很大的力气将卢卡甩得老远，砰地一声撞在墙上留下点点血迹，卢卡蜷在地上动弹不得，只能发出轻声的呜咽。  
纽特被楼下的动静惊醒，立刻冲下来查看出了什么事，卢卡凄惨的样子把他吓坏了。  
“卢卡！”他蹬蹬蹬地跑过去查看它的伤情，除了墙上吓人的血迹外只是一点皮外伤，这让他松了口气。  
纽特看着墙上的血点，这一次不祥的预感轰也轰不走地涌上心头。  
一夜无眠，纽特挣扎了一番决定先去上班，等回来看看情况再做打算。  
如果只是偶然事件呢。他在心中自我安慰着。  
即便是这么想，纽特也不会毫无防备的将卢卡和托托放在家里，他将所有的出入口处撒上了盐——这是他遇到的第一个灵异事件时学会的最简单的防魔手段。纽特做好了一切，上班之前很郑重的蹲下来嘱咐托托：“好好照顾卢卡。”但托托的样子比卢卡还不正常，它叼着卢卡紧追着纽特，这个举动像是希望带它们走一样。  
“我就是去上班，而且你瞧我还撒了盐。记得前几次吗？撒了盐以后什么事都没有了。”纽特苦口婆心的安慰了托托许久才将它们都锁在了家里。  
“只有我们了。”镜子里的黑影再次出现，浑浊的眼正对着托托和卢卡。  
这就是纽特万万没想到的一点，他总以为阻挡在外的恶灵其实早就进入家中，是他亲手将这个黑影锁在了自己家里。  
托托叼着卢卡躲开黑影伸过来想要抓住它们的手，在一来一往中逐渐将它们逼近了死角，就在黑影再次抬起手时正好碰到了映在镜中的盐堆，它的手瞬间烧红，喉间发出不似人的嚎叫。  
黑影恼羞成怒，再也没有玩乐的心，它一把抓住卢卡露在镜中的尾巴尖将它从托托嘴中抢夺过来拽到自己手中。托托这次摆脱了恐惧，它冲过去想要救下卢卡，这是纽特给他的任务。  
“你要救它？”黑影尖声大笑，它掐上卢卡的脖子一使劲，原本还在奋力挣扎的卢卡瞬间没了声息，它的头被拧断了，呈现怪异的姿势耷拉下来，随后被狠狠地砸向地面，一下、两下……墙上溅满了它的血。

前一天的心烦意乱再次缠上纽特，这一次他找到了源头——担心。一年多前他经历过一次灵异事件后对这类事变得敏感许多，昨天晚上卢卡和托托开始反常，卢卡更是莫名其妙的受伤，这让纽特不得不再次审视昨晚冒出来的念头。  
“搬家吗？”纽特喃喃自语，放在桌上的纸被他用圆珠笔戳上了一个个小圆点。  
纽特浑浑噩噩的过了一天，一下班就飞也似的奔回了家。迎接他的是毛上沾着点点血迹的托托，根本不见卢卡的身影。纽特的心飞速下坠，跟着它往屋里跑。他看到了卢卡早就冰冷的尸体，原本油光滑亮的毛发粘在一起变得丑陋不堪，流淌在地上的血液早已干涸成深褐色。  
“卢卡？”纽特跪在地上不敢相信的看着那团扭曲的尸骸，托托用鼻子拱了拱卢卡的尸体，像是在说“快醒醒，不要再睡了，主人回来了”。  
泪水在眼中转了几圈，在第二次眨眼时逃离束缚从脸颊滚落，纽特抱起卢卡的尸体默默流泪，他又想起了以前的那些不愉快的事，他本以为多换个新地方就能彻底摆脱这些事，安安稳稳过完一辈子，然而现实狠狠的抽了他一巴掌，他最怕的事还是发生了。  
纽特将卢卡埋在了后花园，他颓废的坐在草地上看着小小的土包发呆，托托走过来蹭了蹭他时才回过神来。  
“我只剩下你了。”纽特抱住托托，他的声音哽咽，眼圈发红，“明天咱们就走，我真的受够了这些事。”  
门铃很不合时宜的响了，纽特不想起身，他抱着托托一动不动地坐在原地，然而门铃契而不舍的响着，甚至有砸门的趋势，纽特不想吵到邻居不得不起身去开门。  
而门外的人出乎纽特的意料。  
来人长得算是精神，在一些人眼中更称得上是迷人，就是他的衣着和不知多久没有修剪的头发实在与他的长相不搭——已经穿得皱皱巴巴的珊瑚绒格子衫外面套了件穿到没型的黑色皮衣，下身随意搭了条洗到发白的牛仔裤，裤腿的边缘都磨出了毛边。这个男人全身上下能挑出毛病的地方太多了，但他站在那里就给纽特带来了莫大的鼓舞与勇气。纽特的表情舒缓了一些，暂且原谅了对方刚才催命一般的门铃。  
纽特与他的相遇算是一个巧合，那个时候他像无头苍蝇似的躲避一个名为墨维尔的诅咒人偶的骚扰，几乎天天都在生死线上徘徊。而这个人——算是年轻一代恶灵猎人中坚力量的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯向他伸出了援助之手，历经千辛解决了这件事后两人又各奔东西，心里的种种情感谁都没有开口诉说。  
“嗨，纽特，好久不见。”帕西瓦尔简单的打了声招呼，他双手插兜，薄唇抿成一条缝，能看出他的紧张。  
“想不到还会再见，该说真巧吗，帕西瓦尔？”纽特还没有从卢卡的事中缓过来，但他不想让对方察觉到异常，努力让自己的声音显得正常一些。  
“不，这一点都不巧，上次娃娃的那件事以后，我想你应该也注意到自己的体质很容易招惹那些东西了。”帕西瓦尔语气严肃，让人以为只是来公事公办。  
“所以你想说我又要有麻烦了？”纽特听到这个消息简直头疼极了，这从侧面印证了他的猜想，也让他找到了自己多次搬家的症结所在，他更坚定了离开这里的心，既然无法改变自己的体质，逃跑总还是可以的。  
“是的，我从别的猎人那里听说了点事——关于那栋叫什么萨吉马特百货大楼的，感觉不处理掉会很危险就过来探查一下虚实，没想到你搬到这里来了。”帕西瓦尔说这些的时候有些紧张，他的话里真假参半，或者说顺序全反了。他之所以会出现在这里全是为了纽特，他好不容易打探到了对方的消息便飞奔而来，但一到这里就感觉到了异样，他作为恶灵猎人的第六感告诉他这里极度危险，经过一番探查确定了源头。  
纽特不疑有他的点了点头，也在心中重重的叹了口气，他身边发生的这些邪门的事的确都是走进那栋百货大楼后发生的。但他打算搬走了，虽然来这里半年多让他有些舍不得，可他更不想去面对那些灵异事件。有的时候就是这样，当断则断，他与帕西瓦尔之间也应如此。  
“所以你认为我有危险就来看看我过得好不好？”  
“呃，是的。”  
“我挺好的，谢谢你的关心，很抱歉我不能留你喝茶了，祝你这次顺利。”纽特迅速说完这番话立刻关上门，把帕西瓦尔隔在门外，也隔挡住了他炙热的目光。虽然他很高兴再见到对方，但他也不想跟灵异事件牵扯上关系，墨维尔事件已经够他受的了。纽特不知道自己这么做对不对，可他们明显是两个世界的人，偶然一次的相交后应该继续各奔东西，永不相见。  
“还是趁早断了的好。”纽特完全没有想到自己的声音会如此落寞，他捂住嘴，不让自己再发出任何声音。  
门外的帕西瓦尔只是站了一会便走了，他几步回头，看了无数次，都没有等来纽特给他开门。  
“看起来是我一头热了。”帕西瓦尔发出长长的一声叹息。  
纽特从与帕西瓦尔相会后的各种情绪里重新调整好状态，他打开电脑，斟酌了半天，给人事发了封邮件，表达自己家里出了事不得不辞职。发完邮件后立刻开始整理、打包，虽然住了半年，但他的东西真的不多，家具直接舍弃，等搬到下一个城市淘点二手的来用，只带上生活必需品和一些简单的衣物。封完最后一个箱子后，纽特直起身，捶了捶酸痛的腰，他扫了眼挂在墙上的表，叹了口气——都不知道这是他今天第几次叹气了，搬了这么多次家，他的打包速度越来越快了。  
托托趴在自己和卢卡原来摆放小窝的地方呜呜的哼哼着，纽特看它这样也不由得黯然神伤，那只让人不省心的黑毛球就这样离开了他。他擦了下眼角过去揉了揉托托的头：“我也想卢卡，早点睡吧，咱们明天一早就走。”  
纽特临睡前又在各处撒了一圈盐，他知道已经没用了，这么做算是给自己一个心安。  
夜深人静，纽特在床上辗转难眠，终于也扛不住睡意，发出轻轻的鼾声。销声匿迹许久的黑影也在这时出现在窗户的玻璃中，纽特的床正好有一半映在了上面。  
“咪咪不在了，狗狗又不好玩，你来陪我玩吧。”  
黑影的声音很轻，甚至都没有将浅眠的纽特吵醒。  
“我就当你默认了。”黑影开心的咧开嘴。  
它的手伸向床沿，一把抓住纽特的脚腕往下拽。纽特瞬间被惊醒，他还没反应过来，一股大力拽着他的脚腕把他从床上拽了下来，狠狠地砸在地板上。他闷哼一声，他的肋骨正好搁在托托遗留在屋里的球上，剧烈的疼痛让他几乎无法呼吸。黑影根本不给他片刻缓和的时间，继续拖拽着他往窗户的方向去，嘴里还不停的咯咯笑着。强烈的求生欲让纽特胡乱地抓着四周能抓住的东西，但都是徒劳。听到异响而赶过来的托托在门外焦急地扒着门想要进来，可门纹丝不动。纽特觉得这次自己真的要死了，没有死在那个娃娃手上，反而要死在这个不知身份的黑影手中。此刻他的大半截身子已经被拖到窗外，悬在半空，下面就是木制篱笆尖尖的棱角，掉下去的结果可想而知，纽特死死地抓住窗沿不让自己掉下去。纽特的捶死挣扎让镜中的黑影有些恼怒，但也让它起了兴致，它不再往下拽，回过头来蹲在窗边裂开它令人畏惧的血盆大口笑着，像是玩弄般，它一根根敲击着纽特映在玻璃中的手，现实中的手指也在每一次的敲打下传来针扎一样的疼痛。  
纽特感觉自己要坚持不住了，他的手在疼痛下逐渐脱力，最后他认命的闭上眼，准备跟这个世界说再见了。  
至少死之前又见了一面。他想。  
绝望之时，门砰地一声被大力的撞开了，帕西瓦尔冲进屋抓住了即将下坠的纽特。  
“抓紧了！”他大吼一声，纽特被拽回屋中，在他还没反应过来的时候四周已被撒上了一圈盐。  
“帕西瓦尔！”纽特没想到对方会来，他紧紧地抓着对方，像溺水的人抓住浮木一样不想撒手。  
看到猎物逃脱，黑影在镜中气急败坏地抓挠着盐圈，每碰到一次它都会发出痛苦的尖叫，同时也会扫掉一小点盐。黑影恶狠狠地盯着盐圈里的二人，只要它扫走眼前的盐，就一定要把纽特和破坏它好事的帕西瓦尔都抓出来撕成碎片。  
帕西瓦尔看着陷入狂躁状态的黑影不断冒出冷汗，这样凶恶的恶灵他很少遇到，躲在盐圈中根本不是办法，他们必须快点撤离。  
“剩下的话以后再说！带上你的狗，跟我走！”帕西瓦尔塞给纽特一枚临时护身符，“我数到三！”  
“一！”  
盐圈被黑影扫去了一个小角。  
“二！”  
盐圈的缝隙逐渐变大，镜中的黑影露出阴森的笑容。  
“跑！”  
随着一声令下，纽特跟着帕西瓦尔一起跑出盐圈，临时的护身符瞬间点燃，他们开始了与时间的赛跑，当护符烧尽时，没了保护的他们在黑影面前就如同赤身裸体一般。纽特冲出屋门的时候一把抱起一直等在门外的托托跟着帕西瓦尔跑进了他挂满奇怪符号的车。纽特对这辆车的防护措施再清楚不过了，只要上来了他就安全了。他回过头看到自家大门缓缓闭合，上面的玻璃中映出黑影狰狞的脸。  
暂时脱离了危险，纽特的神经放松下来，迟来的疼痛从脚腕上传来，他“嘶”地吸了口冷气，拽起裤腿查看情况，刚才被黑影拽过的脚腕处一个黢黑的爪印留在了那里，深色的印记仿佛要嵌进他的皮肤里一般。剧烈的疼痛让纽特冒了一身冷汗，在一旁的托托看着它的主人这副样子不知如何是好，小声的呜咽着。  
帕西瓦尔瞄了一眼，从副驾驶的储物箱里翻出一小瓶透明的液体扔给纽特。  
“浇在上面。”  
纽特拧开瓶塞闻了闻，迟疑了一下，帕西瓦尔紧接着又说了一句：“我又不会害你，不想脚烂掉就快点。”  
这次纽特没有犹豫立刻将里面所有的液体都浇在了脚腕上，或许是心理作用，手印变淡了，疼痛也减轻了一些。帕西瓦尔又从前面扔给他一卷绷带让他自己缠好。  
“没那么严重，明天就能正常走路了。”帕西瓦尔安慰他。  
“多谢。”  
车开了很长的一段时间，帕西瓦尔驶离了城市中心来到了外围的一家汽车旅馆。  
“这真的是你的风格。”纽特想起当初跟着对方一起东奔西跑的时候几乎住厌了汽车旅馆，现在却倍感亲切。  
“啰嗦。”  
一进房间，帕西瓦尔就在在各个地方撒上盐，挂上护符，窗户拉上窗帘，镜子和电视上也挂上布。他又里里外外的检查了一番才坐到床开始给纽特讲百货大楼那里的事。  
“十多年前那栋百货大楼出了事故——调查报告上说的是电线短路，着了场大火烧死了很多人，又赶上是个周末，基本上都是成家庭的死亡，很多尸体无人认领，连身份都无法确认，也有一些碳化得太厉害碎得不成样的以失踪处理，而这个一直骚扰你的黑影就是当时没被找到，以失踪处理的受害人。”嘴上说着，帕西瓦尔的手里也不闲着，他从一摞纸里掏出一沓资料翻给纽特看，上面是一个很可爱的小姑娘，梳着羊角辫，脸上有点点雀斑，名字也很可爱，叫做妮尔，但纽特一想到刚才的遭遇，小姑娘的笑容都感觉变了形。  
“为什么？”纽特感觉自己说话的声音都打着哆嗦。  
“可能就是寂寞了找人玩，但掌握不好力度就把人玩死了。”帕西瓦尔叹了口气，“也或许就是单纯的恶，对活人的嫉妒，不管如何我都会解决这件事。”  
帕西瓦尔的话让纽特一阵安心，他知道对方的手段，说能解决就一定有办法。  
帕西瓦尔又看了下纽特的伤势，发现见好便松了口气，他把纽特轰上床先睡，自己却去角落里摆弄着一台破旧的手持收音机，里面不时发出刺耳的调频声。这一晚发生了太多的事，纽特根本睡不着，就走过去看对方摆弄收音机。  
“这也是除灵工具？”  
“算是。”  
“我还是第一次看你用这个。”纽特伸手摸了下。  
“因为上次用不着。你相信灵魂电波论吗？”帕西瓦尔问他。  
“‘灵魂是人死后留下的电波，频率合适的时候就能让人看到，甚至对话。’这一类的言论吗？听说过。”纽特点了点头。  
“所以，”帕西瓦尔拍了拍收音机，又倒腾了一番才找到正确的频道，爵士乐从喇叭里传出，“所以我靠这个引出灵魂并跟其交谈。”  
“这可真是……”纽特一时找不到形容词。  
“神奇？不可思议？”  
“随你怎么说吧。”纽特挥了挥手，“如果灵魂不想跟你交谈怎么办？”  
“跑，拒绝交谈的灵魂一般都很危险。”


	2. Chapter 2

四

如果纽特知道当初走进来会遇到这么多恐怖的事，他那天都不会带托托出来散步。但如果永远只是如果，现在，他正与帕西瓦尔并肩站在百货大楼的外面，有别于上一次阳光的余韵将影子拉得细长，昏暗的光照勉强能看清楼内的样子，此时此刻，月亮躲在云后不愿露头，只有身后的路灯给他们带来了点亮光，漆黑的楼内让人不寒而栗。纽特简直想转身就跑。  
帕西瓦尔拍了拍纽特的后背：“走吧。”话中有一种做好赴死准备的意味。  
两人纷纷深吸一口气，硬着头皮走向如同怪物张开的深渊巨口的门内。一走进去，帕西瓦尔将霰弹枪递给纽特：“还记得怎么用吧？”  
纽特利索地给枪上好膛：“这不用操心，我更想知道你还有没有什么备选计划？”  
“大概就剩逃跑了。”  
“这可真是个好消息。”  
无视掉纽特的讽刺，帕西瓦尔站在大厅的那面巨大的镜子前大声询问：“镜中的灵魂，你叫什么名字？”虽然早就知道黑影的名字，但先从这个问题入手比较安全。  
长久的空白期让他有些紧张，握着收音机的手指都捏得发白。他正要示意纽特跟他一起撤离的时候，收音机有了反应。  
伴随着嘈杂的调频声，频道不断地切换，被剪得支离破碎的声音回答了帕西瓦尔之前的问题：“我……叫……妮……尔……陪……我……玩……吧……”  
“啪”的一声，他们面前的镜子上出现了一个焦黑的小手印，然后浮现出妮尔的整个身形——不断掉着炭渣的漆黑身躯。  
突如其来的变故让纽特和帕西瓦尔倍加紧张，冷汗顺着额角流淌下来。  
“嗨，妮尔。”帕西瓦尔最先冷静下来，开口向那个黑影打招呼，“你想玩什么？”  
“玩具。”这次是她自己的声音，干涩得如同一个老者，她指向帕西瓦尔与纽特，咧开嘴，扯出一个诡异的笑容，“你们。”  
帕西瓦尔没有犹豫拉起纽特就跑，但还是晚了，可以在镜中肆意穿梭的妮尔比他们更快一步关上了大门，纽特刚要举枪破门，妮尔分裂出的无数个自己出现在各个角落的玻璃中，他们拿起手边各种各样的东西砸向帕西瓦尔和纽特，现实中那些物体也跟着砸向他们，件件致命，他们狼狈不堪的东奔西跑，去躲避这些想要他们命的东西。  
突然传来一声猫叫，随之而来的还有妮尔的尖叫，她的脸上出现了三道抓痕露出内部焦黄的一片。  
“搞死的猫！”她愤怒的大声叫喊。  
“卢卡？”纽特不敢置信地看向镜中那只突然出现的黑色毛团，它正对妮尔发起攻击。黑猫卢卡在死后也保护了自己的主人。  
帕西瓦尔没给纽特时间去伤感，他趁着这个空隙一把将抢夺来，对着大门开了一枪，四散的盐打在门上升腾起一阵烟雾，发出滋滋的响声，门开了，楼外的风吹拂进来，人类的世界正向他们敞开怀抱。  
“跑！”帕西瓦尔拽着纽特离开了这个危险的地方。  
“喵。”  
纽特踏出百货大楼前听到了最后一声猫叫，像是在跟他道别。  
“再见了，卢卡。”纽特对着重新陷入死寂的大楼道别，“谢谢你。”  
死里逃生的二人重新回到了汽车旅馆，他们垂头丧气地坐在椅子上一时无话。  
“就没有别的办法了吗？”纽特看向帕西瓦尔。  
“找到尸体烧毁是唯一的路子。”帕西瓦尔对此也很苦恼，妮尔在里面，他们怎么才能找到。  
让他们比较意外的是一连几天妮尔都未再出现，甚至连细微的骚扰都没有，帕西瓦尔分析可能是卢卡给了她一定的伤害让她暂时偃旗息鼓，现在是最好的反击时间。  
这次他们选择白天去百货大楼寻找尸体将其烧毁——这是已知的消灭灵体最快的方法。两人一人拿着一把铁锤，按照计划将沿路所有能照出人影的东西都破坏掉，防止再出什么岔子。  
纽特第一次瞧清百货大楼的内部，正如鲁西纳先生当初说的那样，这里曾经重新粉刷过，但不是全部，与烧得漆黑的墙面一比突兀得像是补丁一样，让人摸不着头脑。  
帕西瓦尔摆了摆手：“别看了，我去找过当年的相关人员想咨询一下，谁能想到他们全都死了，这个孩子的怨气太冲了。”  
纽特打了个哆嗦，帕西瓦尔的话让他不寒而栗，谁能想到生前乖巧的孩子死后会成为这么恐怖的恶灵。  
二人不敢分开，他们一路寻找着妮尔的尸体，手上也不闲着，用大锤砸碎所能看到的镜子和玻璃。  
要不是用过了劲儿，锤子透过镜子砸穿了墙，任谁都不会想到墙壁的夹层中会有一具尸体——小小的，孤零零的干瘪尸体静静地蜷缩在那里。纽特看着这具焦黑的尸体一阵揪心，谁都不会想到这个孩子是在怎样绝望的情况下躲进去的，他可怜这个孩子，他想把她抱出去妥善安葬，可惜即便安葬也无法平息恶灵的怨气，他们只能烧毁这具尸体。  
帕西瓦尔没有伤感几秒，或许是见多了这种情况让他在这种事上颇为冷血，也或许是比起伤感他更想保住纽特的命——没有什么比纽特更重要的了。就在他拆开盐袋正要撒在妮尔的尸体上时，刺耳的尖叫几乎穿破了他们的耳膜，二人捂住耳朵，痛苦的跪在地上，随即他们的呼吸一窒，后颈被狠狠地捏住，几乎要捏断他们的脖子。原来在他们没有注意到的地方有一扇落地窗，勉强立在窗框上的碎玻璃正映出他们的身影，满身抓痕的妮尔就在里面想要置他们于死地。  
纽特与帕西瓦尔已接近极限，他们的脸憋得通红，青筋鼓起。他们二人勉强对视了一眼，都从对方眼中看到了不舍，对生的不舍，对眼前之人的不舍，以及对自身弱小的愤恨。许是回光返照，他们二人突然挣扎起来，帕西瓦尔用尽最后的力气将盐全部撒向妮尔的尸体上，纽特已是强弩之末，缺氧让他看不清眼前的事物，勉强打着打火机，向着妮尔尸体的方向扔去。打火机在空中打了几转，划出一道弧线，正正地落在妮尔那具撒满盐的尸体上。火以无法阻挡的趋势开始蔓延。  
掐在脖后的力道消失了，纽特与帕西瓦尔重新获得了自由，他们贪婪地呼吸着新鲜的空气，氧气钻入肺部重新进入身体的循环，缺氧带来的窒息与满眼的雪花这才有所缓解。他们没有忘记查看妮尔的情况，纷纷转过身看向玻璃中的她。  
妮尔在玻璃中焦黑的身体与她在外面的尸体一样正被大火吞噬，她尖叫着，想要拍掉身上的火，但一切都是徒劳的，她的灵魂以异常快的速度奔溃着，她在最后绝望地大喊：“救救我！格雷！”  
妮尔的灵魂随着她最后的求救化作点点火星。  
还没来得及松一口气，百货大楼开始颤抖起来，大面的漆从重新粉刷过的墙面上剥落露出被遮盖在下面的镜子。纽特与帕西瓦尔都吃了一惊，他们从未想过这个让人不解的，如同补丁一样的墙面竟会是一面面被油漆遮盖住的镜子。  
震动还没停止，显露出来的镜面上出现了一个个焦黑的手印，层层叠叠不知凡几，只是一眨眼的功夫镜面开始扭曲变形，凸起的地方呈现出模糊的人脸，像是困在里面的东西要挣脱出一般。恐怖的低吟从镜中发出，那里仿佛连接了地狱。  
“不要看镜子！”帕西瓦尔大吼，“捂住耳朵！低头！跑！”  
这次逃跑得异常狼狈与惊险，他们根本无暇去观察，几乎是与死亡擦身而过，将将逃出百货大楼。  
这一次不仅是纽特，连帕西瓦尔也成了被狙击的对象。新的恶灵比妮尔更加难缠，也更加邪恶，甚至连真实身份都不明确，要不是佩戴的护身符一直在发挥作用，二人早就被映在镜中的自己杀死了——连杀人的方式都比妮尔更加凶狠和防不胜防。帕西瓦尔为此改造了住宿的房间，整个室内布满神秘符号和各种护符，而这也意味着他们轻易不能离开这里了。  
帕西瓦尔对此心烦气躁，他从没这么狼狈过，可看着之前收集的资料又完全想不出头绪，这让他的火气又上了一层楼。  
“我肯定看漏了什么。”  
他一直重复着这句话，肉眼可见的变得急躁起来，甚至还对想要安慰他的托托发脾气，纽特为此跟他起了冲突。  
“不要把火撒在托托身上！”  
“那就不要来烦我！我现在不想被人打扰！本来就很烦了！”  
“大家都一样！遇到这种事谁心里能没火？”  
“那就闭嘴！干活！”  
他们大眼瞪小眼的怒视了一阵，要不是不敢轻易出去，定会有一个人摔门而去，最后两个人都将后背扔给对方，充满怒气的继续查找资料。在这种压抑的状态下，屋内只剩下笔记本电脑运转的嗡嗡声和手指敲击键盘与鼠标的咔嗒声，连托托都少见的没了声息，趴在纽特身边一动不动。再这样下去，在恶灵找上门之前就能把人逼疯了。  
“抱歉。”帕西瓦尔先打破了沉寂，“这次太出乎意料了，有些失态。”  
“没事，我也一样。”纽特盯着自己眼前的网页眨了眨眼，他同一行看了五遍都没看下去，最后还是帕西瓦尔的声音将他的烦躁驱赶一空，“我不应该那么没有危险意识，早搬家的话就没这么多事了，我应该听你的。”  
“如果能活过这次，你就跟我走吧。”帕西瓦尔鼓足了勇气向纽特提议，他不敢看向对方，生怕被看出自己谨小慎微的一面。  
“嗯。”纽特勾了勾嘴角，眼中的温柔溢于言表，“不过我可拒绝天天住汽车旅馆。”  
话音刚落两人都笑了。  
托托换了个姿势，背对着自己的主人开始小憩，屋内的气氛不再压抑，让它也松了口气。  
纽特与帕西瓦尔坐在电脑前像无头苍蝇似的查了一天一夜，两人的下巴上冒出了青茬，眼下有了浓浓的黑眼圈，他们都没怎么吃东西，机械的在各大网站上搜寻着资料。  
“无根草？”  
无意翻到的无名论坛上的单词映在纽特灰绿色的眼中，这是他查询了这么久终于发现的新东西。他一目十行的看完了短短的概述，停留在最后一句话“简直就是地狱”。  
“帕西瓦尔。”长久不说话，猛地一开口，纽特觉得自己的声音好像是从远方传来，“我好像找到了。”  
帕西瓦尔一开始没反应过来，只是随意的嗯了一声，三秒后他的大脑搭对了线，随即从椅子上跳起，跃到纽特身边。他快速地扫完网页上的信息，又迅速地奔向放在地上的行李箱。  
“我出去一趟，很快就回来。”帕西瓦尔从行李里翻出几样造型怪异的金属片串成的链子——上面刻满了怪异的文字——往脖子上一戴，便冲出房门驶离了这里。  
纽特看着帕西瓦尔的车消失在视线中，默默的说了句“注意安全”。他伸展了下四肢，略微活动了一番——一直保持一个姿势坐在电脑前，关节都僵硬了。托托以为纽特已经忙完了手头的事可以带着自己出去撒欢儿了，它走过来用鼻子拱了拱纽特，兴奋地摇着尾巴。  
纽特抱歉的对它笑了笑：“等结束了，我带你到外面好好的疯玩一次，再忍忍。”  
本来还摇晃的尾巴瞬间耷拉下来，托托难过的呜咽一声，走回角落又趴着一动不动了。纽特看托托这样叹息一声，因为他的关系导致它也糟了不少罪，他走过去抱着精神萎靡不振的托托轻声安慰。  
帕西瓦尔离开了一天，回来的时候带回了更多的资料。  
“我围绕着你找到的那个无根草孤儿院找到了不少资料。”帕西瓦尔啃了口面包，又喝了一大口水才继续说，“我一开始查的方向也不能算错，但太浮于表面，总以为是百货大楼着火之后才开始的灵异事件，其实之前就已经死了很多人了，而且生前都非常怕镜子。”  
纽特点了点头，现在他可是深有体会，经历了这些事，他也害怕。  
“按照你说的，”纽特把话接过来，“着火之前便已经是这样了的话，那罪魁祸首就应该是妮尔之后攻击咱们的恶灵，是不是那里曾经非意外死亡的什么人的灵魂因为某个契机进入了镜子里，所以才能在镜子中攻击咱们，后来又抓了妮尔帮他杀人。”  
“对！分析得很好，你基本上都说到了点上。而且我查到了你上一任住户的现况，逃跑也是不可能的，妮尔都能找到他们，那在她幕后操控她，比她更强的——她口中的那个格雷就更能把咱们揪回来。”帕西瓦尔从文件资料里翻出几张照片，上面是三具焦黑的尸体，“他们搬家没多久就被一场莫名的大火烧死了。”  
纽特看到照片一阵反胃，如果他当时就这么跑了的话，下场可能是一样的。  
“你继续翻，后面还有。”帕西瓦尔示意道。  
不用他说，纽特手里的动作就没有停下，前面都是一些异常死亡的新闻报道，虽然死亡方式千奇百怪，但写的都很千篇一律，他一目十行的大概扫了一眼便继续往下看，他手上翻得很快，直到翻到关于无根草孤儿院的资料时才放慢了速度。  
无根草孤儿院的原址就在百货大楼占据的那一片中，规模不算太大，包括工作人员在内大约不超百人，这里对外宣称如家人一般关爱、呵护那些被抛弃的孩子，直到孤儿院着了场大火，所有的人都死了，在外界对这场事故悲痛惋惜的时候，孤儿院虐待儿童的丑闻被曝光出来，人们对孤儿院的形象立刻来了一百八十度的转变，甚至关于这场火灾都在传其实是院长干的。  
纽特看到这里，帕西瓦尔突然插话：“我用假证件进了警局翻到了火灾的相关报告，及其的诡异和匪夷所思——所有人都是从内部开始燃烧的，简单来讲就是集体自燃，救火车还没到的时候火已经灭了，建筑物没有什么损毁。”  
纽特听完脸色顿时变得不好，能让那么多人同时自燃得是多么强大的力量。他定了定神继续往后翻，后面全是一份份失踪报告，上面显示无根草孤儿院每年都会有几名孩子失踪。  
“不止这样。”帕西瓦尔从下面又扯出了几份报告翻开给纽特看，“有一些领养手续也是伪造的，我想那些孩子……”  
“都死了吧。”纽特看着眼前的资料出离的愤怒，他从没想过竟会有如此丧心病狂的人会对孩子下手。  
帕西瓦尔点了点头，脸上的表情也满是愤怒，他从手里的资料里又抽出一份名单：“关于妮尔说的那个名字——格雷，在失踪报告和虚假的领养报告里有几个重名的孩子，我对比了一下时间，挑出了一个比较有可能的。”  
帕西瓦尔手上拿着给纽特看的资料上别着一个清瘦的男孩子的黑白照片，怯生生的样子很让人心疼。  
“就是这个孩子吗？”纽特看着照片露出哀伤的深情，“他还那么小。”  
帕西瓦尔重重的叹了口气也表示认同，然而他话锋一转：“你也别忘了咱们正在被他追杀，他变成恶灵后无差别杀了孤儿院的所有人，他已经丧失理智了。”  
“你说得对。”纽特挣扎了一番，很快抛下怜悯之心，现在他面对的不是一名可怜的孩子，而是一个想要置他们于死地的恶灵。  
“你认为尸体在哪？”纽特又问。  
“我猜测孤儿院出了这种事肯定是想法设法毁尸灭迹，但做得不彻底让这个孩子找到了媒介，我个人倾向于他们将尸体直接就地掩埋了。然后，”帕西瓦尔在床上铺开几张平面图，“我对百货大楼所占的那一片区域进行了下对比，孤儿院大概在这一带。”他在建筑的边缘区域画了个圈，“而这一片正好在地下仓库附近。”他又从这张图下面抽出另外一张图，“你看这里，从孤儿院的这张图可以看出他们有好几间地下室。”  
“孤儿院拆除的时候漏了一间地下室！”纽特顿时明白了帕西瓦尔的意思，“尸体在地下室！”  
“没错，我也是这么想的，那些人封了尸体所在的那间地下室，但太隐蔽了，在改造的时候谁都没在意，就把那里遗漏了。”帕西瓦尔指着最角落的一间屋子，“这一间是最有可能的，位置正好在通向百货大楼地下仓库的走廊附近，应该是封在了墙里面。唯一该庆幸的大概就是格雷选择把自己的灵魂封印在镜子里，这也算是一个弊端，他只能在有限的地方活动，对我们有利。”  
“前提是咱们必须绕着镜子走。”纽特特地指出这件事的不易，现在这个时代哪哪都有玻璃和镜子，一个不小心就会中招。  
“所以我又去做了几个护身符。”帕西瓦尔扔给纽特一个画满花纹的圆片，“这是我所知的对恶灵最有效的护身符。”  
“墨维尔的时候怎么不拿出来？”  
“那是有实体的，不一样。”  
推测出尸体的大概位置后，二人凑在一块开始制定计划，最后决定纽特戴着护身符负责吸引恶灵的注意力在百货大楼里四处逃窜，帕西瓦尔则趁此机会找出地下室毁掉尸体。计划一确定，两人便抱着百货大楼的结构图开始念念有词地背着自己的路线。

五

计划很完美，但因为两人前几天搞出的骚动让那里多出了不少巡逻的警察，他们不得不等到晚上才有机会再次进入百货大楼。  
二人举着护身符谨慎的翻进大楼内部，几处掉了漆显出来的镜子一映出护身符便发出滋滋的响声，上面的符号清晰的烙在上面。  
“算是安全了？”纽特没想到这个护身符的威力那么大。  
“不能算是。”帕西瓦尔示意纽特再看看镜子上的烙印，比刚才淡了一些，“但是给咱们拖延了点时间，你继续按计划吸引格雷的注意力，我去找尸体。”  
二人没有注意到烙印消失得很快，帕西瓦尔身后的镜子出现了异常，他的影子改变了动作直勾勾的看向他，纽特不经意的一瞥发现了这个异常，他毫不犹豫的冲帕西瓦尔举起枪。  
帕西瓦尔看到纽特的举动并没有慌张，他立刻明白是自己身后的镜子出了问题，他轻微的点了点头，纽特随即扣下扳机，随着枪响，帕西瓦尔一矮身，将将躲过射向他的盐弹，盐弹打中镜子，击碎了里面的影子。  
“成功了吗？”帕西瓦尔说着，回过头看向身后的镜子。  
让人惊恐的是，被抢击碎的镜子逐渐复原，露出镜中帕西瓦尔不怀好意的样子，镜外的帕西瓦尔只觉眼前一黑，一股吸力将自己往镜子的方向拉去，他想都没想立刻甩下自己的背包，等他再次恢复视线时已经被拽进了镜子里的空间，留在外面的纽特惊慌失措地敲击着镜面。眼见镜子外面的世界逐渐模糊，帕西瓦尔知道留给自己的时间不多了，他开始在镜子的世界大喊着去找到尸体，纽特在镜子外的世界根本听不到他的声音只能看从嘴型判断出大概的意思，他拿起帕西瓦尔甩出的装备去地下仓库找尸体。临走前纽特敲击镜子，帕西瓦尔看到他在镜子上写上“一定要平安”的字样。帕西瓦尔点了点头，在通向彻底消失之前写下“我一定会回来找你”的回复。帕西瓦尔的字刚写完镜子里便没有了他的身影，只有映在镜中冲着纽特狞笑的自己，他想是泄愤一般举起霰弹枪再次射击，这一次镜子应声而碎，未再恢复。  
纽特深吸几口气平复了下心情，粗略数了一下弹药的数量，眉头紧皱：“要省着点用了。”  
困在镜子里的帕西瓦尔苦笑几声，本来是诱饵的纽特反而要去砸镜子找尸体，他自己则被困在了镜子中，而在这个恶灵的主场里他只有一把刻满神秘符号的小刀和挂在脖子上的护身符。  
“看样子这次我可能真的要死在这里了。”帕西瓦尔自嘲，但在他心底的一个声音在大喊一定要回去找纽特，他握紧手中的小刀，开始谨慎地在镜中世界探索。  
帕西瓦尔在镜中世界里缓慢地行进着，这里给人的感觉很奇怪，这里很暗，不像是在百货大楼中，更像是一个独立的空间，放眼望去，四周满是薄雾，朦朦胧胧的让人看不清周围的状况，四周的雾中不时传来窃窃私语，忽远忽近，很不真切。帕西瓦尔一直紧绷着神经，生怕被恶灵偷袭，他又走了一会儿，周围的雾气像是被什么东西大力搅动，翻滚着呈现出诡异的形态。帕西瓦尔将小刀举在身前，随时准备战斗，然而让他没想到的是当雾散去的时候他站在了一个有着淡淡消毒水味的走廊中。他大吃一惊，举着小刀戒备的巡视四周，只见一名微胖的中年女性带着一个小男孩迎面走来，他们没有看到帕西瓦尔一般直直地穿过他的身体，无法抵御的寒冷气息穿透了他，让他汗毛直立。  
帕西瓦尔的大脑转得很快，他可以肯定现在正在窥视这个恶灵的过去，他立刻决定尾随二人，但刚拐过一个转角，刚才的现象再次出现，场景又换了。此刻他正站在一间狭小的病房中，月光透过小小的铁窗洒进屋内，少年赤身裸体的缩在角落里冷得直打哆嗦，他意识恍惚，感觉只要闭上眼，便可以和这个世界告别。铁门的锁转了几圈，门开了，屋外橘色的灯光照射进来，来人背对着光看不清样貌。  
“出来吧。”冰冷的声音让少年又打了几个哆嗦，他不敢耽搁，害怕只要迟一些便又会被锁回去，他颤颤巍巍地站起身跟着那个人离开了这个冷冰冰的房间。  
场景再次发生变化，帕西瓦尔这次站在了一间狭小、昏暗又潮湿的房间，长高了不少的少年被不知什么人关进了这里，这一次不像刚才看到的那种惩罚式的紧闭，更像是充满恶意的玩笑，帕西瓦尔能从这里听到门外的笑声。门不仅被反锁还被什么东西给顶住了，瘦弱的少年根本撞不出去，他不停地拍打着门，乞求屋外的人能放他出去。门外的人对少年的乞求无动于衷，这样的态度最终惹恼了少年，他拼命的捶着门，大喊着“我做了什么！”、“你们为什么如此对我！！！！”、“放我出去！”，甚至还有恶毒的诅咒。  
门外的人被少年的话刺激到了，从嘲笑变成了咒骂。门骤然打开，几名健硕的青年冲进房间开始殴打他。少年根本无力反抗，他被揍到吐血昏迷那些人才肯罢休，再次将他反锁在这间屋子。  
帕西瓦尔几次想帮助对方，最后还是忍了下来，他明白里发生的一切都是少年的过去，他根本改变不了什么。他转过身索性不再看，这才注意到他身后是一面人高的镜子立在墙根。  
“镜子，又是镜子。”帕西瓦尔有些急躁了，他总觉得自己好像忽略了什么。突然他意识到了什么，他再次看向那面镜子，这一次他的冷汗下来了，如果他现在的想法没有错的话，那他们之前设想的全都错了。  
帕西瓦尔走了过去试探的触摸这面镜子，当他的手指触碰到冰冷的镜面时立刻明白自己刚才想的没错，纽特在另一边是找不到尸体了，因为这面镜子才是本体。他当即举起匕首，用手柄砸向镜面，刀身上的花纹闪了一闪便归于平常，镜面上一点裂纹都没有。  
“该死！”帕西瓦尔骂了一句，举起刀柄继续砸镜面。  
躺在地上的少年不知昏迷了多久才醒来，他看到紧闭的门心灰意冷，放弃了挣扎，他转身透过帕西瓦尔看见了那面镜子，上面正好映出他狼狈的样子。少年走向那面镜子，抬手摸了上去，他的手穿过帕西瓦尔，扶在镜面上。帕西瓦尔吓了一跳，他立刻跳开，站在一旁看着少年，等待他接下来的动作。少年突然狂笑不止，他的笑声在帕西瓦尔听来无比刺耳，立刻抬手捂住了耳朵。少年的笑声逐渐变成呜咽，不时咳嗽几声从嘴里吐出些淤血，他擦去嘴角的血抹到镜面上，留下淡淡的血印，他看着血印小声低喃，一直在旁观望的帕西瓦尔走上前去想要听清他说的是什么，然而让他措手不及的是，身后传来了阴沉嘶哑的声音。  
“我要栖身于镜中成为恶灵！诅咒所有踏上这片土地的人！”  
帕西瓦尔反手握刀向身后挥出，却挥了个空，场景再次变化，这一次他仿若置身于地狱。火从人的内部开始燃烧，他们痛苦在地上打滚，身体碰触到的木质家具也着起了火苗，离大门最近的人努力爬到了门口想要求救，这才发现他们全被锁在了这栋楼里谁都出不去，只能无力的捶打着大门等待死亡的降临。大火结束后，空气中弥漫着一股令人作呕的气味，烧成焦炭的人们蜷成怪异的姿势横七八十的遍布在各个地方。  
“这是那个孩子做的吗？”帕西瓦尔简直不敢相信。  
回答他的是让人牙酸的嘎吱声，帕西瓦尔瞬间警觉，抽出自己唯一的武器。周围四散的烧焦的尸体以一种怪异的样子从地上爬了起来，他们黑漆漆的眼眶齐齐地看向帕西瓦尔。

六

通向地下室纽特记了个大概，但这也足够了，为了不重蹈帕西瓦尔的覆辙，他时刻举着护身符，小心谨慎的朝地下仓库的方向走去。  
纽特不知道走了多久，举着护身符的手臂酸痛不已，但他不敢放下，他是他们最后的希望了。终于，他看到了帕西瓦尔曾经在地图上标记的那面墙，他冲过去仔仔细细地敲着墙面，让他找到了最薄的那个点。纽特四处张望了一下，确定这附近没有任何能反光的物体后，从背包中翻出折叠铲一点一点将墙壁砸开。让他失望的是墙后没有那间小屋，只有一片布满管道的空间，年久失修的管路正不断滴着水。他不死心，将墙砸开足够一人通过的口子便翻身而入，落下时激起一片水花，他这才注意到地上的积水已经没过脚面。纽特举起手电筒在身前身后照了照，努力回想孤儿院地下室的位置与这里之间的关系，他自言自语比划了半天终于确认了方向，他重新背好包，照亮前方黝黑的道路继续前进，然而他趟水顺着管道走了没多远便走到了尽头。  
“该死的！”  
他咒骂一声，不甘心地敲了敲墙，反馈回来的声音让他一阵狂喜——墙后面是空的，他再次举起折叠铲砸开一个口子，露出了墙后的木门。  
“总算找到了。”纽特轻叹一声。  
他奋力的扒开砖石露出了半扇门，门早已破烂不堪，一使劲便推开了，里面的温度极低，他在外面哈出的气都成了白雾。  
纽特将枪和背包甩进屋内，手撑在剩下半面墙上刚想翻进去，踩在水中的脚被狠狠的一拽——几只干枯的手紧紧地抓着他的腿，脚下的地仿佛变成了不见底的深潭，要不是纽特反应快，迅速地抓住墙沿，这一下就能将他拖进去。纽特扭头看向脚下，几张被大火烧成焦炭的脸正在水下冲他狂笑，他这才醒悟水也算能映出身影的介质，难怪这一路如此平静，原来是在这里等着他。

七

帕西瓦尔凭借着自己的身手一路杀进了地下室，他撞开门后看到那面镜子还在原地，顿时松了口气，他拿起从一具追杀他的尸体上砍下的骨头当炭笔在镜面上才写下“镜子”一词时，身后的追兵已经赶到，那股令人牙酸的声音他这辈子都不想再听到了。  
“来吧你们这帮亡灵，让我超度你们！”帕西瓦尔摆好架势准备大干一场。

纽特将帕西瓦尔给他的护身符扔到水下，那些焦黑的尸体一碰到那片画满花纹的金属护符顿时烧成了红色，它们尖叫着松了手，与护身符一同消失在水中，纽特脚下的地面这才恢复了原状。他不敢多做停留，手忙脚乱的爬进那间地下室，等他喘匀了气一抬头便看到自己苍白的脸，他吓了一跳，定神一看才注意到是面镜子。  
“这里怎么还有……”纽特不敢多做耽搁，迅速爬起来去找尸体，然而他巡视了一周发现这里只有那面镜子和一些零碎的杂物，并没有他们一开始设想的尸体，正当他打算掏出便易折叠铲把整个地面全铲一遍的时候，从镜子的方向传来刺耳的声响，纽特一抬头便看到镜面上不知被谁一点点写上了“镜子”这个词，然后戛然而止。  
“帕西？”纽特走过去想要碰触镜子，但一个男孩的身影出现在里面，镜面上的字也消失了。  
纽特认出眼前的孩子便是格雷，他往后退了几步，镜子里映出的他的身影也退后几步，一同举起枪。纽特这时候才想明白他历经千辛万苦要找的不是什么尸体，而是这面镜子。  
“帕西瓦尔呢？”纽特不抱希望地问道。  
“你们很快就能见到了。”格雷的嘴咧出诡异的笑容，原本是眼睛的地方变成了两个窟窿，从里面流出黑色的血，他的身后出现了无数焦黑的身影，全都是他杀死的人转变的恶灵，他们抓住纽特映在镜中的身体不断地撕扯着，想要将他撕碎，纽特在镜外对着那些他看不到也摸不着的恶灵挥舞着手中的枪，最终他体力不支的倒在了地上。  
格雷看着逐渐被恶灵吞噬的纽特哈哈大笑：“这就是想要除掉我的人的结局！没人能杀得了我！”  
“不，我能。”  
只听砰地一声，镜子碎了，格雷不敢置信的看着应该已经昏迷的纽特正举着手中还在冒烟的枪。  
“消失吧！格雷！”纽特大吼一声挣脱压在身上的恶灵从地上爬起，他迅速上好膛又冲着格雷开了一枪，镜子的裂缝越来越大，格雷在里面的身影也出现了裂痕。  
“不！不！不！”格雷不相信自己会死在这里，但随着镜子掉下第一个碎片，如同雪崩一般，他的身体也逐渐分崩离析。  
终于，一场恶战结束。

帕西瓦尔在最后的牵制中报销了自己的护身符和小刀，陷入糟糕的境地，恶灵啃咬着他的骨与肉，钻心的疼痛几乎要将他逼疯，最终他陷入了昏迷的状态，昏迷前的最后记忆只剩下彻骨的疼痛、呛人的碳灰和格雷渗人的笑声。不知过了多久，帕西瓦尔从昏迷中猛然醒来，他掐了下自己，确定自己没死，又检查了下全身，发现身上的伤都已不见踪影，他感觉太不可思议了，这样的事从未发生过。  
“可能是因为是在镜子里发生的吧，那种虚虚实实的地方不好说。”这是他思考半天得到的答案。  
帕西瓦尔吐掉嘴里的碳渣，巡视四周，他发现回到了原来的地方，空气里已经没有恶灵存在时的阴寒，外面的天也已大亮，这让他松了口气，噩梦总算结束了。  
“纽特！纽特你在哪？”  
帕西瓦尔叫了好几声都没得到回应，他有点着急，几乎跑遍了整栋楼都没见到纽特的身影。这下他慌了，他担心纽特与恶灵牵制的时候同归于尽了。  
“冷静。”帕西瓦尔用力地拍了拍脸，留下红红的掌印，“冷静一点，没准他先回去了。”说到这里，他顿时觉得自己这个推论有理有据，“对，他肯定是不想再跟我有牵扯所以回去了。”之前的那些保证在恶灵面前都可以不算数。  
帕西瓦尔反复说了好几遍，才让自己慌乱的心恢复平静，他打算先去纽特的家看看，没准能看到托托冲他摇尾巴。  
帕西瓦尔从破烂不堪的商场内走出时，太阳已升至9、10点钟的位置，外面零散的停着不少警车，可一个人都没有，诡异的安静让他腾起一股不好的预感。他谨慎的走向离自己最近的一辆车，反光镜反射的太阳光照得他睁不开眼，他抬手挡住光勉强向车内观望，却从车窗中看到了被人拦住的纽特，帕西瓦尔愣住了，他僵硬地回过头，确定这一情景根本没有出现在这里。惊魂未定的他向后退了一步，脚下踩到了什么东西，他这才注意到吹到他脚边的过期报纸，头版硕大的标题引起了他的注意——不论是句子还是字型全部都是反的，他环视四周，这才注意到自己的世界全是反的，他立刻意识到自己被困在了镜中世界，他想起了格雷的笑声，现在想来充满了讽刺的意味。帕西瓦尔不死心地拍打着车窗大声呼喊，却没有一人发现他的存在，一股无法言喻的恐惧从他心底蔓延。  
帕西瓦尔徒劳的对车窗又拍又打想要引起一丝注意，但另一边的人一点反应都没有，他眼睁睁的看着纽特被警察劝离，那个落寞的背影刺痛了他的心。  
帕西瓦尔愤怒的一拳砸向了车窗。

完


End file.
